I Can't Believe It
by jadajmk
Summary: “I can’t believe I’m stuck with you two.” I said, how could Neji leave me with Naruto and Kiba.


"I can't believe I'm stuck with you two." I said, how could Neji leave me with Naruto and Kiba.

"Please, I'm stuck with someone who looks like they took one to many trips to Duncan Doughnuts. Your lucky, cause you get to be stuck with me, a very handsome man." Said Kiba

Then Naruto started to laugh at the Duncan Doughnuts comment

"First off you dumb ass I'm 9 months pregnant, what do you expect me to look like." I said to Kiba "secondly I don't even eat doughnuts that much, so shut the hell up."

"Tenten, that's why Neji wanted us to watch over you. You are 9 months pregnant and Neji doesn't want anything to happen to you, so you should be glad that we are caring and loving enough to watch over you." said Naruto

"No Hinata wanted me to watch over two, just in case you all got bored and choose to do something dumb." Please I can take care of myself.

"WE DON'T DO DUMB THINGS." yelled Kiba.

"That's a lie. Remember a month ago you and Naruto were together and got bored, so you two tired to see who could hold their breath the longest and since you all obviously can't tell when you need to breath, Naruto and you ended up passing out." When I finished saying that I couldn't help but laugh.

"Whatever, that was not dumb, it was funny and you forgot to mention that I won that contest." said Naruto

"Yes, it was funny and can we go to the park?" I asked. It really gets boring sitting around Naruto's apartment watching T.V

"Yeah, sure ." said Naruto

20 minutes later we were at Konaha Park. I watched as Kiba and Naruto played ball with each other. It was really funny when Kiba threw the ball at Naruto and it hit him in the eye. I also started to have these muscle cramps and the were really starting to hurt.

"YOU JACKASS. YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE DIDN'T YOU, I KILL YOU." Yelled Naruto as he took out a kunai and started to chase Kiba

"YOU CAN'T CATHCH ME." Kiba yelled back at Naruto, as he ran

"I'LL KILL YOU IN YOUR SLEEP, DON'T FORGET I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE AT." Naruto yelled.

"STALKER" Yelled Kiba. That was kinda funny. Since Kiba and Naruto where causing a commotion, people started to stare at us and make funny faces and comments.

These muscle cramps where really stating to hurt, then I felt this liquid stuff under me and a sharp pain. Then I figured it out.

"OMIGOD, CALL THE HOSPITAL IT'S TIME." I yelled

"Time for what?" asked Kiba and Naruto in unison. I swear they can be such dumbasses sometimes, but hey their still my friends, plus they keep life interesting.

"I'm about to have a baby." I said

"We already know that Tenten." Said Naruto. I wonder how Hinata puts up with them all the time.

"I mean I'm having it right now." I said

Then Naruto and Kiba started to freak out. Then after I screamed in pain they calmed down and rushed me to the hospital.

Then after they got me situated, Kiba called Neji.

"Hey Neji. How are those errands going? Yes I know your busy, but your son is about to be born. Calm down.:" said Kiba.

"Neji's on his way." Said Naruto

"Tenten, I'm going to need you to push when I say 'push', okay." Said the doctor.

After 10 minutes of pushing, Neji finally made it. He looked really tired and sweaty, almost like he had ran all the way here.

"Oh god, Tenten are you having him right now." asked Neji, but I was in too much pain to respond, thankfully Kiba did it for me.

"Damn and they call me slow, sometimes. Don't you see her pushing and hear her screaming in pain." said Kiba.

"Shut the hell up." said Neji

"AHHHHHH" I yelled as I pushed again. Damn this hurts.

After about 3 hours of pushing and repeated comments to Neji, such as "I hate you Neji" , "we'll never have sex again". Comments like that I finally gave birth to boy, who we named Hisoka.

"He's so beautiful. I can't believe he's mine" I said. I really couldn't.

Hisoka actually had a lot of hair for a new born, he inharited that from Neji, and had soft lavender eyes. He had really cute chubby cheeks, he was so cute.

"Yeah. Now let me hold him." Neji said as I passed him Hisoka.

"Yeah, he is cute. Wait why does she have a bananna , I thought you were giving birth to a girl not a boy." said Naruto

"Yeah Hinata said you were giving birth to a girl." said Kiba. I wonber do they think before they speak.

"No, I was suppose to give birth to a boy."

"Anyways, he's very cute." said Naruto

"Thank you Naruto." said Neji

"Yeah he is very cute." said Kiba

"But my kid is way cuter." said naruto

"Whatever" Neji and I said at the same time

THE END.

Jadajmk: Thank you so much for reading

Neji: Yeah whatever she said

Tenten: Don't forget Jadajmk doesn't own Naruto

Jadajmk: Until next time and have a nice day


End file.
